1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tool, and particularly to a grip structure for a pneumatic tool with better intake and exhaust functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, every pneumatic tool is finished with a driving force by means of a pressure air to enter a dynamic housing to drive a rotor and blades therein; then, the pressure air used will be exhausted via an exhaust hole of a cylinder sleeve. As long as the compressed air enters the dynamic housing continuously, the blades and the rotor will turn continuously to actuate a spindle to turn so as to have a tool work as desired.
In a conventional pneumatic tool, a pressure air is usually introduced, via a suitable passage, into a connector member; a control valve in the tool is used for controlling the pressure air to flow into the dynamic housing of the tool so as to drive blades and a rotor therein to turn; the rotor will drive a tool to turn or to move back and forth to fulfil a work. The performance of the blades and the rotor in the dynamic housing can not be perfect before having a perfect intake control assembly, intake passage and exhaust passage furnished for the dynamic housing, i.e., only when the aforesaid parts are perfectly designed, the tool can provide a perfect output.
In conventional pneumatic tool, the dynamic housing of the rotor and blades is usually combined with the cock grip together into one piece; the intake connector is directly connected, by means of threads, with the intake end of the dynamic housing. After the rotor and the blades in the cylinder sleeve are driven to turn by means of pressure air, the air will be exhausted out via the exhaust passage of the dynamic housing; such conventional pneumatic tool is referred to as a front exhaust type of tool, and it will result a considerable noise during operation. In another type of tool, there is a passage furnished between the inner wall of the dynamic housing and the cylinder sleeve, and such passage can have the exhaust passage extend to the rear end of the control valve so as to facilitate the air to exhaust into the atmosphere; instead, the end of the grip may be connected with an outer pipe, by which the air exhausted can flow out of the tail end of the outer pipe so as to reduce the exhausting noise; however, the pneumatic tool connected with an outer pipe might affect the tuning speed of the rotor in case of the intake passage and the exhaust passage being not installed properly because of the air unable to exhaust out smoothly.